


“I might never get another chance to say this...”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Clintasha Prompts [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Clintasha Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951840
Kudos: 16





	“I might never get another chance to say this...”

“I’m pregnant”

Clint froze, his coffee mug resting against his lips. His brain seem to have skipped a beat.

“Clint?” Tasha said coming to sit beside him. He could see her scared face from the corner of his eye and he could hear her unsteady breath. She was scared. He slowly lowered his mug.

“Did you hear me?”

Silence still, Clint was just staring at her with a look of confusion.

“I might never get another chance to say this, so I need you to lise…” Tasha was cut off by Clint throwing his arms around her drawing her into his chest.

“So you’re happy?” Tasha asks, pulling back from Clint to smile hopefully at him. Clint cupped her face in his hands, this thumbs rubbing against her cheeks.

“I don’t think I have ever been happier. God Tasha. A child, our child.” He said, a tear rolled down Tasha cheek as she placed one of his hands on her stomach.

“Ours.”


End file.
